Western Honeybee
The honey bee (Apis mellifera) is probably one of the best-known of all insects in the world, as it performs a vital role in the pollination of flowering plants, including our crop species . There are three 'castes' within a bee hive, a 'queen' (the reproductive female), the 'drones' (reproductive males) and 'workers' (non-reproductive females). All three castes are broadly similar in appearance; the body is covered in short hairs, and is divided into a head, a thorax and an abdomen, the head features two large eyes and a pair of antennae. The thorax bears two pairs of wings above, and three pairs of legs below and there is a slender 'waist' between the thorax and abdomen. The queen has a much longer and slender abdomen than the workers, and the drones can be identified by their broader abdomens and much larger eyes. Roles * It played Bee Genie in Aladdin (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery Ed, Edd n' Eddy - S5E04a - I Am Curious Ed.avi snapshot 07.54 -2016.09.15 16.11.56-.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6137.jpg|The Lion King 1½ (2004) normal_TLG_S1_E4_0340.jpg|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1339.jpg MSB Honeybees.png EuropeanHoneybee.jpeg.png Fantasia 2000 Honeybee.png TTTE Bees.png BarrytheHoneybee.jpg IMG 8097.JPG IMG 0876.PNG IMG 0220.PNG IMG 1083.JPG IMG 5606.PNG 810183.jpg IMG 7234.PNG IMG 9678.PNG WordWorld Frog.jpg Sad Bee.jpg 1782EBFE-5457-4995-9EC8-4B5C9A4CAB20.png|Rugrats (1991-2004) MTTDH Bees.png JEL-Bee.jpg Insects.jpg Star meets Western Honey Bee.png Globehunters Bee.png Ox-tales-s01e029-bee.jpg Ox-tales-s01e029-bee01.jpg Ox-tales-s01e102-bee.jpg Junglecubs-s01ep006-bee.jpg Stanley north american animals02.png Bee T&P with bees3.png Bee-on-clothesline-jumpstart-preschool.jpg Bee-jumpstart-preschool.jpg Queen Bee MVG.png Bee mib.png Dingo pictures goldie bee.jpg 267A8620-2CC4-4ED6-A1B5-040CFFBC3906.jpeg Bee wtpk.png Ribbits-riddles-bee.png Vultures Zebras Gazelles Bees Elephants.jpg Is a Crocodile a Reptile? S.P.O.N.G.E.B.O.B..jpeg B.E.L.L.W.E.T.H.E.R..jpeg B.U.L.B.A.S.A.U.R..jpeg S.T.A.R.-B.U.T.T.E.R.F.L.Y..jpeg Books 64538286-D2AA-4B95-A130-359ABEC60145.jpeg 87293AEE-605C-4A35-B988-E35035351006.jpeg 37CFC8EF-BE92-41BC-935E-A3651C6141C5.jpeg 572AB04C-E39D-4529-AD52-61F4D94892D7.jpeg 41689570-2340-4626-AC15-2AE13FDCB49A.jpeg AEAA9E69-1324-43DB-8F57-357DB57023B0.jpeg DC2760CD-5462-4566-B5CE-799E6004C8B0.jpeg B668ADD4-169E-4889-BD70-3F18F99B7DBD.jpeg 1DEEABCD-27D4-4CD5-9B0A-202C18797418.jpeg 25520C47-AD43-4256-A708-6AB2335C6129.jpeg 42EBA238-92B5-4AB4-B37C-EF5BBFC2B186.jpeg 51227CED-6A45-4063-AD14-61D01825089A.jpeg B7930E81-C8D4-41F7-A1ED-42D1070BA016.jpeg 7B450628-CE58-4F66-BA3C-FF5D4FA7CB34.jpeg 1B71C189-831D-4CF4-9F83-5D14A2C2017B.jpeg 3F98AB11-6068-4D2C-AFEC-D5AA1BF67691.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:European Animals Category:African Animals Category:Insects Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Winnie the Pooh Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:A Bug's Life Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Bees Category:Honey, I Shrunk the Kids Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:Striped Animals Category:Jungle Beat Animals Category:State Animals Category:Ferdinand Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:North American Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Vídeo Brinquedo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Storybots Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Planet Coaster Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Mulan Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:A Rainbow of Animals Animals Category:Up Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Intelligence Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Creepy Crawlies (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:WordGirl Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:The Mighty B Animals Category:Jungle Cubs Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:The World's Strangest Animals Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Fangs (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Open Season Animals Category:Nam Nguyen Animals Category:Micro Monsters Animals Category:Poison (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:Ribbit's Riddles Animals Category:Toy Story Animals